counterstrike_nexon_zombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zombie Darkness
Zombie 4: Darkness / Zombie Darkness to tryb gry, w którym występują nowe zombie, jednak grywalne są jedynie te. Klasy W trybie Zombie Darkness występuje jedynie 5 klas zombie, które wiele się różnią od zombie na innych trybach gry. Normalne * Regular Zombie Ten zombie ma taką samą nazwę jak Regular Zombie z innych trybów, lecz wygląda inaczej, posiada inne umiejętności i nowe dźwięki. Jego wygląd przedstawia potwora z mackami zamiast rąk i jedną macką z tyłu do pomocy na wspinaniu się po ścianach. Aby wspinać się po ścianach należy przycisnąć W lub A lub D + Prawy Przycisk Myszy blisko lub na ścianie. Regular Zombie także ma umiejętność do szybkiego biegania, czyli W + W. Jego obrona jest przeciętna. * Light Zombie Light Zombie w Zombie Darkness ma umiejętność do wykonania dużego skoku używając W lub A lub D + Prawy Przycisk Myszy i W + W aby stać się niewidzialnym. Ten zombie także posiada zniekształcone kończyny (lewa ręka i prawa noga). Obrona Light Zombie jest niska. * Heavy Zombie Heavy Zombie w Zombie Darkness posiada gigantyczną rękę, szpikulce/ostrza wystające z szyi i ramiona oraz zęby wystające z brzucha i trzecią nogę umieszczoną na lewej łydce. Gigantyczna ręka tego zombie jest mniej więcej wysokości Light i Regular Zombie. Heavy Zombie ma umiejętność do podskoczenia i zmiażdżenia kawałka gruntu, powodując krótką, ale silną falę uderzeniową która spowalnia ludzi którzy stoją blisko Heavy Zombie używający tej umiejętności, aby jej użyć należy przycisnąć W lub A lub D + Prawy Przycisk Myszy. Druga umiejętność to hartowanie się, co zwiększa obronę, aby jej użyć, należy przycisnąć W + W. Ekskluzywne - Shadow Conquerors * Night Stalker Night Stalker posiada 4 ręce i jest bardziej zmutowany. Posiada zęby wystające z brzucha i szpikulce wystające z "ramion" podobnie jak Heavy Zombie. Posiada on umiejętność podobną do skakania w powietrzu, aby użyć tej umiejętności naciśnij Prawy Przycisk Myszy, aby podskoczyć, naciśnij ponownie, aby zrobić kolejny długi skok do przodu w powietrzu. Jest to ograniczone do wyczerpania paska liczącego tą umiejętność. Jego druga umiejętność to bieganie podczas zasłaniania się swoimi rękoma, aby jej użyć należy nacisnąć W + W. * Spin Diver Spin Diver to mniejszy typ zombie który ma umiejętność do toczenia się, używając Prawego Przycisku Myszy i umiejętność rzucania się w powietrze podczas toczenia się używając W + W. Jego wysokość podczas używania umiejętności będzie taka sama jak przykucnięcie. Ludzie Umiejętności * Naciśnij W '''dwa razy aby użyć sprint'u. Sprint konsumuje pasek adrenaliny. * Naciśnij '''5 aby użyć kopnięcia na zombie i odepchnąć go. * Naciśnij 6 aby użyć skoncentrowany ogień. Pasek adrenaliny musi mieć przynajmniej 30% Modyfikacje * Flashbang może ogłuszyć i odepchnąć zombie. Posiada także nowy efekt wybuchu. * Smoke Grenade może ranić każdego zombie, który znajduje się wewnątrz obszaru dymu. * Grawitacja została zmniejszona o połowę. * Siła ataku wzrośnie o 1% na każdą sekundę. * Nowe odgłosy zainfekowania (męskie i żeńskie). * Darmowe bronie, takie jak: MG3, Double Barrel, AI AS50 i UTS-15 mogą być uzyskane w różnych lokalizacjach, zależne jest to od mapy. Zombie * W nocy stawki leczenia zombie rosną w zależności od klasy. * Po odrodzeniu zdrowie Zombie nie zmniejszy się po każdej śmierci. Ogólne modyfikacje * Zmiania pogody - dzień i noc. * Nowe animacje. Transkrypcje Ludzie Przed infekcją: * "There's an infection! Do not trust anyone!" * "There's an infected creature! Be careful!" * "Someone is already infected. Prepare for battle." Podczas rundy: * "Kill zombies with Concentrated Fire (Press the 6 key)" * "A zombie! I was attacked and became a zombie!" * "Kick zombies back! (Press the 5 key)" Noc: * "It's getting dark... Conserve ammo and hang in there!" * "Night is coming! Watch each other's backs!" * "Zombies always rise again at night!" Dzień: * "I will supply ammo! Sweep the zombies!" * "This is the chance since the zombies become weak!!" * "Morning is here! I'll provide you the ammo and grenades!" Zombie Infekcja: * "I was... the infected one.. Wait for me.. I will attack you all!" * "Zombies... We have a special ability (W+W)" * "Humans are our enemies... We are the zombies and we never die!" Noc: * "We will be stronger.. when the dark comes to visit us..." * "Hahaha... Night has come and i'm gaining strength!" * "Zombies will quickly recover adrenaline at night.." Dzień: * "Oh no... The sun is rising... My body is weakening..." * "Karrgh.. It's going to be morning.. We need to hurry up.." * "The day is breaking. Don't give up."